Just a Dream
by Annimo2009
Summary: La vida era perfecta; bonita casa, bonito pueblo, amables personas y la compañía del amor de su vida. Steve Rogers lo tiene todo, pero esas horribles pesadillas siguen asechándolo y despertándolo aterrado en medio de la noche. Por suerte, al despertar, sabe que todo ha sido solo un sueño.


Hola a todo el mundo.

Sé que todos estamos con el corazón en la garganta y con la mente hecha un desastre a causa del próximo estreno de Infinity War, al menos yo lo estoy. No puedo esperar para verla, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo; sé que lloraré y mi corazón se romperá…

En fin, les traigo esto. He pensado mucho en lo que podría pasar en la película y tomando en cuenta de que cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera y tratar de encontrar finales felices a algo que no tiene muchas esperanzas… pensé en esto. ¿Es feliz? No estoy segura. ¿Les gustará? Espero que sí. ¿Ayuda a sentirse mejor respecto a lo que se nos viene encima? No lo creo.

No me odien.

Ya saben que si quieren pueden dejar un review :)

PD: Lo acabo de escribir, así que perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Just a Dream**

 **(Solo un sueño)**

 **OneShot**

* * *

La vista desde la puerta trasera de la casa era perfecta: un gran jardín de un brillante pasto verde, árboles grandes y, a lo lejos, el viñedo. Pero la mejor parte de la vista era _él_. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta podía ver perfectamente al hombre de cabello castaño dando indicaciones a los trabajadores en un perfecto italiano; la camisa a cuadros que usaba le sacó una sonrisa.

―Esa es mi camisa. ―Mencionó cuando el moreno se acercó.

―A mí me queda mejor. ―Respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

No pudo objetar ante tan cierta afirmación.

Sonrió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposo. Steve Rogers no recordaba haber sido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Cuando dejó su amado Brooklyn para buscar su lugar en el mundo nunca imaginó que lo encontraría en un Neoyorkino que había dejado los lujos y comodidades buscando lo mismo que él. Mucho menos imaginó que se encontrarían en el lugar menos pensado.

Italia era un bonito lugar y le había costado un par de meses aprender el idioma, aunque su pronunciación no era tan buena como la de Tony. Al principio, en su viaje por Europa, había decidido no quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar para conocer y aprender cosas nuevas, pero cuando lo vio… cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en esa plazoleta olvidó todos sus planes y se acercó. Con su pobre pronunciación se presentó e intentó entablar una conversación.

Recordaba que en un momento de la conversación no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse y Tony había dicho "Podemos dejar el italiano ahora, chico de Brooklyn". No podía creer que había hecho el ridículo por casi una hora antes de que el moreno se revelara a sí mismo como un hombre nacido y criado en la Gran Manzana. Estaba casi seguro que había sido en ese momento, cuando escuchó su risa y vio las ligeras arrugas alrededor de sus ojos causadas por su hermosa sonrisa, que se había enamorado de él.

Luego de esa tarde había habido una salida matutina y otra por la noche y otra y otra más, hasta pasar cada momento del día junto al otro.

Habían recorrido juntos los lugares más emblemáticos de Italia, pero en una cena a la luz de las velas, hablando sobre sus planes, decidieron recorrer los lugares menos visitados. Encontrar sus propios lugares emblemáticos y hacerlos suyos para siempre.

Así había sido como llegaron a un pequeño poblado agricultor en lo profundo de la Toscana, lejos de Florencia. Tras un largo paseo en bicicleta por el lugar, ambos se habían enamorado de los colores, el aire, la gente y, sin darse cuenta, se habían enamorado aún más el uno del otro.

―Me quedaré aquí para siempre. ―Había dicho el moreno.

Y Steve lo había besado.

―Y yo me quedaré contigo.

Luego habían hecho el amor en el campo, rodeados por la paz de la naturaleza. Y ahí se quedaron cuando Tony reveló su condición de millonario y había comprado un viñedo en decadencia, decidido a salvarlo y darle trabajo a todo aquel que lo necesitase.

El resto, como se dice, fue historia.

Besó la frente de su esposo y lo instó a entrar a la cocina.

―Te amo. ―Susurró en su oído.

Fue correspondido con un beso mientras se dirigían a la habitación. A Steve le encantaba hacer el amor en mitad de la tarde, con el aire fresco entrando por la ventana y la luz resaltando el color de la piel de Tony. El moreno no podía quejarse, a él también le encantaban aquellos apasionados encuentros que terminaban al atardecer.

...

Una noche, con la luz de la luna bañando cada rincón de la habitación, Steve había despertado abruptamente. Cubierto por una gruesa capa de sudor y la respiración acelerada, había buscado con la mirada a Tony; se relajó al verlo dormir plácidamente a su lado.

Trató de relajarse y se dijo a sí mismo que lo que había soñado no tenía sentido. No era posible que existiera algo como eso.

No había ningún equipo de vengadores formado por "inadaptados" listos para salvar el mundo. No existían dioses de leyendas nórdicas peleando en la Tierra, ni un hombre capaz de transformarse en un gigantesco monstruo verde; no podía existir alto tan terrible como alienígenas bajando a la tierra desde un agujero en el cielo y, ciertamente, los espías solo existían en las películas de acción.

Se abrazó al torso de Tony y se dijo a sí mismo que no era posible, que no debía pensar en esas cosas, pero había una imagen que no podía quitarse de la cabeza: un enorme sujeto de color púrpura bajando a la tierra en un trono de roca empuñando un guante dorado. No podía dejar de ver esa gigantesca mano oprimiendo el pecho de su esposo, envuelto en un traje rojo, mientras la vida dejaba su cuerpo. No podía dejar de escucharse gritar desgarradoramente el nombre de su amado mientras veía su mirada apagarse.

― ¿Steve? ―El moreno estaba despierto. ― ¿Qué sucede?

Al escuchar su voz un tanto ahogada se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazándolo demasiado fuerte; se forzó a relajar los brazos y a soltarse poco a poco.

El moreno dio la vuelta en el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

Steve terminó de contar su pesadilla con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada; le aterraba la idea de perderlo.

―Solo fue una pesadilla, amore mio. Esas cosas no existen.

Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, Steve asintió y recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Necesitaba escuchar su corazón para asegurarse de que estaba vivo y que todo había sido solo un mal sueño.

...

Los días siguientes fueron igual que siempre. Desayunos en la cama, trabajo en el viñedo, paseos en bicicleta por el pueblo y largas caminatas tomados de la mano al atardecer.

La vida había seguido su curso. Ambos eran felices y la vida era perfecta, pero esos terribles sueños seguían despertando a Steve por las noches. Su miedo de perder a Tony permanecía un par de días luego de una de esas pesadillas, pero siempre se iba al darse cuenta de que nada de eso era real.

Cada vez que escuchaba las palabras "te amo" salir de los labios de su adorado esposo las pesadillas se iban y la perfecta realidad en que vivía se sobreponía ante todos sus temores. Cada "te amo" hacía que su vida fuera más real.

...

Sam abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a la bruja frente a la cama; una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

― ¿Malas noticias? ―Susurró.

La joven negó con la cabeza y secó sus lágrimas antes de responder.

―Poder entrar en la mente de una persona y ver lo que piensa, sentir lo que siente e incluso poder dominar todo aquello es un don que no le deseo a nadie, Sam. Es algo que te puede hacer sentir tan abrumado que quisieras dejar de vivir para no escuchar las voces, para no leer esos pensamientos. ―Se detuvo, pensando. ―He visto las cosas más terribles en la mente de nuestros enemigos, pero en la mente del Capitán solo veo belleza y el más perfecto paraíso.

Steve yacía dormido sobre la cama, conectado a un sinnúmero de máquinas que pitaban constantemente.

―Los médicos dijeron que no despertaría, que no tiene actividad cerebral.

―La tiene. ―Aseguró tomando la mano de Sam con la suya. ―Pero es mejor que no despierte.

La joven bruja, al igual que Sam y algunos de sus amigos, había sobrevivido a la batalla con el gigante del espacio. Muchas vidas se habían perdido ese día y entre ellas se encontraba la del genio millonario, Tony Stark. Viendo el paraíso creado por el subconsciente de Steve, Wanda se daba cuenta de que lo mejor sería que el soldado permaneciera de esa forma porque, si llegase a despertar, se volvería loco de dolor al saber que había perdido al hombre que amaba sin la oportunidad de decírselo frente a frente. En la vida real.

Porque aquello que Steve Rogers estaba viviendo era perfecto, sí, pero era solo un sueño.

* * *

 **Miércoles 18 de Abril, 2018.**


End file.
